Electric balance scooter, also known as a motion-sensing scooter, Segway, etc., is a personal mobility device very popular among modern people, which can meet people's needs of leisure and entertainment in an environmentally friendly and healthy way. An electric balance scooter is based on the principle of “dynamic stabilization”, where the gyroscopes and acceleration sensors inside the scooter body are used to judge the posture state of the scooter body, and a precise and high-speed central microprocessor is used to calculate the appropriate commands, and the motors are driven to perform corresponding adjustments so as to maintain the balance of the system.
The existing balance scooters are in various and diverse forms.
There is one type of balance scooters in the market which are equipped with a directional lever; during use, a user controls the direction of movement of the balance scooter by adjusting the directional lever; the operation is complex, and the user may take great effort to adjust the directional lever. Moreover, the user needs to hold the directional lever by hand, and cannot do stretching and other actions at will, thereby reducing the fun of playing with the scooter.
Chinese patent application number 201520567850.X discloses a two-wheeled balance scooter which can adjust the state of motion of the scooter without using a directional lever. However, the left and right pedals of the balance scooter is connected via an intermediate shaft; during use, all the gravity of the human body is borne by the intermediate shaft; the twisting of the balance scooter body would easily damage the intermediate shaft, or even cause the intermediate shaft to be broken; therefore such a structure for the balance scooter is prone to failure, and has relatively low stability, reliability and safety. In addition, the balance scooter designed with an intermediate shaft has a large reaction error.